White Kiss
by DVii
Summary: We were at a school celebration when Sasuke kissed me. I reminded myself plenty of times that it was only an accident, but still, I was in love. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My second story so far. First I was thinking about a story with this idea, but pushed it away. And now, I'm working on it! Ironic in ways but let's see how it turns out.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1_

- -

Uchiha Sasuke; the genius, the hottest guy that I see, the perfect boyfriend; if only I had the guts to actually confront Ino and admit that I like him. If only I had the guts to kiss him right there and now, I would be satisfied. If only-

"Sakura!" Ino slammed her hand on the lunch table. I immediately flicked my eyes towards her and raised my sandwich up to my mouth.

"Hm?" I asked, taking an enormous bite of the lunch. She only groaned in response.

"We have an important assignment to do, okay? So if you would focus and not drift away, I would have an A," she blabbered.

I held up my index finger, telling her to wait one moment as I turned my head the other way and tried hard to chew the food in my mouth without it showing. That would be gross. Forcing it down my throat, I turned to her and retorted, "You know what, you should be glad you're paired up with me. So be thankful."

The blonde heaved out an annoyed sigh. "Look, I'm not going to let you do all of the work this time; I'll help. I promise."

I stared at Ino with my eyes half open, doubtfully, before giving an unsure nod. Ino beamed and shoved the text book at me. Calmly, I turned the thin pages, eyes glancing at the table by the doorway. Sasuke already left.

- -

Books in hand, I stood in front of my locker and spun my combination. With 16 years of age, I haven't really found anything really . . . satisfying under the category '_Romance_'. Ino talks about it all the time. From time to time, it's a bit weird knowing that I'm one of the most inexperience. I quickly shook that thought away and pulled the locker door open.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"Hi, Naruto," I greeted, looking up at him as he ran in my direction. "What is it?"

"Are you going to the small party tonight?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. He only knitted his eyebrows.

"Why?" he wined. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to give a reason. "But Tsunade specifically said that everyone in our grade should go and have fun, I mean, come on! You get free food!"

"No, it's okay. But I glad that you want me to go though," I said with a smile.

". . . Yeah, well, I'm going to make Sasuke and Neji go; so wish me luck on that," he scratched the back of blonde head. "See you on Monday!"

Momentarily I froze when hearing 'Sasuke'. I quickly shook my head. Don't tell me that I'm obsessing over some guy! I don't like this at all. He doesn't even have feelings for me! Ugh!

Gathering my materials in haste, I slammed my locker door shut with my sweaty palm. Savagely, I stuffed my textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils and highlighters in my plain black backpack, zipped it up with one swift movement and ran out of the school.

- -

Hearing the bell of the store ring, Gaito turned around and looked directly at me. He smiled.

"Hi," I said, dropping my backpack on the floor and taking a seat on a brown leather stool by the counter. "I'll take a chocolate milkshake this time, Gaito."

"Okay." Seconds after disappearing, he came back. Placing my order before me, he took off his cap and set it aside. "You haven't stopped by lately; too busy with schoolwork?"

I nodded as I gulped down the cold milkshake. "After school activities and high-performance classes; school is mostly the only thing that keeps you really busy. What about you? How's it going with you?"

Gaito sighed. "Well, I guess it's going pretty well. I'm just eager to graduate next year . . . I'm getting older."

"You're only 19 years old!" I squeaked. He only chuckled.

". . . I'm guessing there's a reason why you came . . . ?"

I set down my milkshake and paused for a moment. "Why is it that you seem to know everything, huh?" I continued, "Is it because I make everything too obvious? Is it because I don't act normal when I'm stuck?"

Gaito took a step backwards, hands up in the air. "I was just asking . . . Goodness," he muttered.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of mad right."

He scratched his forehead. "That explains," his voice was hoarse.

"I'm just mad at Ino for ditching me to go to this small after school celebration," I said as I twirled my red straw around.

"I don't blame her; your school has A LOT of hot chicks."

I looked at him blankly before simply stating, "She's not a lesbian."

He jerked his head back. "No! I'm talking in my perspective; not from hers, you nerd." I smiled slightly as he opened his mouth to speak again. Man, I could've just at least showed up at the celebration. It started 15 minutes ago and Tsunade said that they are going to have contests, music, artists painting on your faces. This was planned because almost all of us scored well on our exams.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, Gaito was laughing. Pretending that I had listened to him, I managed to laugh a bit. His smile disappeared. "You have no idea what I just said, did you?"

". . . No . . ." I said in a small voice.

"Well, I was saying that I want to find a girlfriend."

I looked up at him with a questioned look. "Why? I thought you were already taken. I mean, you are kind of cute," I muttered.

"What?"

"Uh-nothing," I said in a nervous voice as I bent down and zipped the small pocket of my backpack open. Pulling out a five dollar bill that had been folded in half, I set it on the counter.

"Keep the change, Gaito. I'll see you later." Without any eye contact, I quickly lifted my bag off the floor and headed towards the exit door.

"Where're you going?" he called from behind.

"I have a party to attend," I said with a quick smile before pushing the glass door open.

- -

Slowly, I stepped in the decorated gymnasium. It wasn't exactly packed with people, but it was slightly crowded. Loud music boomed from the stereos up front. I, having sensitive ears, pressed my palms against them to block out the annoying chaos.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed excitedly, putting down her fruit punch and waved for me to come her way. "I thought you didn't want to come."

"Oh . . . I thought about that, but there was nothing to do," I explained, half truthful.

She picked up an empty, unused cup up and held it in front of my face. "Here," she paused, "Go get yourself a drink over there."

Gently, I took it from her hand and maneuvered my way through the crowd to the other side of the gym.

- -

_Normal point of view:_

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto called. "Why the long face, huh?" The blonde plunged down next to Sasuke on the bench.

He glared at his friend. "I don't even know how you got me into this."

"Don't be mad," he grinned. "I just wanted to make you and Yuiko closer; that's all."

Sasuke scrunched his eyes in confusion. "What?" he hissed.

"C'mon, I know you guys like each other," Naruto said to his friend before dragging him up.

"What the hell!" the Uchiha exclaimed, yanking his arm away.

Naruto grimaced, "Stop being such a baby; she's right there." He pointed towards the table full of drinks and once again pulled his friend to his feet. "Just give her a kiss, alright? And then I'll leave you alone."

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes in annoyance and trailed along. When is Naruto ever going to stop butting into his business; every time he does so, Sasuke always finds himself in a situation, desperately wanting to strangle the life out of his friend.

Yuiko stood by the table, wearing a smile and talked to one of her close friends. Approaching not far from behind her, Naruto forced his friend to face him. While he did so, the blonde pulled out a black cloth.

Sasuke stared at him blankly. ". . . A blindfold . . . ?"

"Che, yeah, brought it just in case you're too- . . . never mind," he quickly shook his head and covered the Uchiha's eyes.

"What the hell, Naruto!"

"Hehe, let's see how fast you can kiss her with a blindfold on," he said. Without hesitating, he just stood still until his friend tied the ends tightly. "Okay, when I count to three, do your thing."

"Why do you make this such a big deal, idiot?"

"Just keep that mouth of yours shut. She's right behind you so-okay, one . . ." Naruto started. Behind the blindfold, he rolled his eyes again. _The sooner I get this useless thing over, the sooner I could strangle him._

- -

Sakura moved sideways through the crowd and finally made it. She quietly cleared her irritating throat.

"Excuse me," she said politely. The two girls in her way only looked at her for a quick moment before stepping away from her. She reached out for the handle of the gallon of fruit punch, but before she even noticed, she was pulled into a long kiss. The guy had his head tilted to one side to make it easier for his lips to move against hers.

Slowly he pulled away from her and when he removed the black blindfold . . . he froze, staring into the pair of green eyes before him.

_. . . TBC . . . _

**Author's Note:** Not a really long chapter, but at least it's something to start a new story. Like it? I'll be more than happy if you brilliant people shower me with ideas for this story, because currently, I don't have enough to even start the next chapter. –cries- You guys prefer me to write this story in the normal point of view or from Sakura's? Please review! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry; very, very, sorry for the long update. I hope every one of you fantastic, hardworking authors know exactly what I mean by this. **

**Thanks for reviewing, by the way. **

_**One**_** of the main keys for catching other readers' interest on is the number of reviews, so thank you!**

_Chapter 2_

--

Honestly, I thought I was dreaming . . . maybe half dreaming to make it sound more blissful. My heart was pounding three times faster than any other usual time.

Sasuke . . . Kissing a girl . . . I have to say it's the most unbelievable thing. Never have I thought that he would just kiss someone like _this_ ridiculously! Get serious, Sasuke, a freaking cloth wrapped around your eyes?

At the same time, we turned and looked around . . . Unfortunately, everyone had their eyes on us. I turned red. Literally, **red**. Just glancing slightly, I saw that he was as red, too.

The decorated gym was completely still until Yuiko stormed out. The door opened loudly and closed shut with a bang. I only winced because what was a stupid girl like me going to do at this stage of embarrassment. I would literally chase after Yuiko and tell her it was a damn mistake and if she was mad at me, it would be Sasuke's fault.

I laughed nervously. "How's the party? . . . . Having fun?" Oh my god, I felt so stupid.

--

Just after that party was over, I _had_ to hide my stupid face from everyone. My shoes didn't make a noise when I walked on the sidewalk down the deserted street. It was 6 and dark, especially during this autumn. There weren't many cars that passed by in this neighborhood. And I felt alone but it was really peaceful.

There was one specific house that stood out from the rest. It was loud and wild with music turned up to the maximum volume and people were dancing everywhere. In the house people held cans of beer in their hands, some were on the yard talking and chugging down alcohol, you name it. I noticed they were all teenagers.

I powered-walk past their front lawn and a group of guys nearby looked up. Oh no. Gotta walk faster. Gotta walk faster!! I quickly glanced at them to see if their eyes were following me.

They were.

Their footsteps were loud as in the annoying and scary kind.

My pace fastened a bit and I heard them snicker. That gave me chills down my spine.

I was six years old when I was _that_ scared. Mom and Dad (I miss him so much) and I went to the zoo and being six and all excited . . . I got lost. I panicked, ran around the whole park, trying to find them but I couldn't so I cried. It turned out that they were hiding the whole time and were teaching me a lesson to not run off like that anymore. Surprisingly, it worked! I never ran off again.

When my house appeared not too far from where I was so, knowing that I was safe now, I looked back to check if those guys were there.

They were gone. I tried to convince myself that I was merely overreacting and that maybe they were just taking the same route that I was.

The motivation didn't work because I was still shaking slightly.

But then, I felt something under my shoe. It was mushy-like. I peered at it hoping it wasn't some sort of dog crap. My breath was suddenly caught in my throat.

_Gross._

I groaned loudly and rubbed the bottom of my shoe against the sidewalk. This has not been my day.

I opened the front door, ran in, and accidentally slammed it too hard for the 'peacefulness' to resume. Mom gave me a look, the kind of look that made you flinch and look away because it was so scary.

While I took off my shoes, Kazuki, my stepfather, asked:

"How was the party?"

Hm, let me see. First of all, I was 'accidentally' kissed by one of the most successful guys in the school (and one of the hottest), _everyone_ in the room saw us, including the staffs, a whole bunch of drunken guys harassed me, AND I stepped on dog crap. Hmmm, IT WAS HORRIBLE!!

"It was good," I replied, pulling my feet out of my shoes.

Mom set her tea down and looked up at me from the kitchen counter. "Your father called. He wanted to know if you're willing to go out of town with him this month."

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't really believe it because Dad was always so busy and barely has personal time. "Where did he say we'll be going?"

Mom shrugged.

I walked up the stairs, yelling down at Mom that I would love to go. When I passed Riku's door, my stepbrother's door, I grimaced. I really hate him. _Seriously_ hate him and he's only lived with us for three months. It felt like a whole year.

My room was cold when I got in. I noticed that I left my window open . . . Ops. I quickly closed the door and then the window before turning on the lamp on my computer desk. Might as well start on that research project since that party was over. Just when I logged on the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dude, this is Ino—" she started before I interrupted.

"If you called to talk about what happened at school then just hang up," I said a bit coldly. I heard her sigh from the other line.

"That was kind of what I wanted to talk about. That's why I came home early," Ino's voice was quiet. "I mean, what can I say, I feel kind of bad?" . . . Thanks, I breathed to myself sarcastically. "So . . . I know you like him. Why don't you tell him?"

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy?! After what happened? Hell no!"

"Just wondering."

"Did you start researching yet?" I asked, changing the subject. "I can't find anything about this thing. It's ridiculous."

I heard a door open from her place and someone muttered something. "Really?! Sure! Sakura, I have to go. A friend just invited me to go to a party. You want to come along with us?"

"No, it's okay. You go and have fun. Bye."

"Okay, bye!"

I hung up the phone. Some partner she was, leaving me to get us an 'A'. I promised myself that I was never going to work with her again. When my work was just progressing, I stopped and sat still and thought about _him_.

I mean, what was _he_ doing right now? What was _he_ thinking right now? About that incident, I mean. Maybe he was going to hate me for making his girlfriend incredibly upset. I suddenly scratched my head at that thought. What am I supposed to do about it, huh? Make an apology?

I sighed quietly.

I don't think she would break up with him for that stupid thing, would she? She has to realize she's extremely lucky to be with him.

I can't concentrate on my project anymore, I told myself. There's always tomorrow. So I stuffed all of the notes and composition notebooks back into my bag on the floor and went downstairs and took those medicines that knock you out. I just wanted to sleep and forget all about this. I really needed a rest.

While I lay in bed that night, I repeatedly slapped my forehead. This whole situation was so _absurd_! Why am _I_ stressing over this?

I guess the medicine kicked in too quickly, I didn't have a chance to mope around my room.

--

Gaito didn't question my 'strange' behavior when I worked at the restaurant the next day. My shift was from 9 AM to 5 PM on weekends.

I lifted the wet cloth onto a table nearby and scrubbed the surface. I know he was looking at me funny but I didn't bother to look back or ask what his problem was.

"Um," he started, I looked at him, my expression annoyed, "you _do_ know that you cleaned that table twice, right?" I kind of froze. "Do you mind telling me what's on your mind?" He wasn't leaning across the counter anymore when he asked this.

I put the cloth back into the bucket. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange. You look disturbingly distracted and it's not you at all."

"No," the answer was said slowly, as if I was talking to a little kid who couldn't understand what I was saying. He shook his head and laughed.

"Hey! You know what would help you get stuffs off of your mind?" he started. I wanted to staple his lips shut, "Super hot sex."

My eyes literally bulged out. "Sick! You are _so_ sick! _You_ want _me_ to have sex with _Sasuke_?!" I could feel my face instantly turning red as I tried to think of _something_ to cover up what I blurted. "I mean, you want _us_"—boy, that sounded disturbing—"to . . . to _fornicate_!"

His answer was even worse than what I've thought: "It was just a suggestion."

Oh my god!

OH MY GOD!

Right there and then I just wanted to run out, never coming back and also slap Gaito across his devilish face. As nice as he was at times, I felt like swearing every swear word I could come up with at him.

I was just about to walk away when that stern voice I was always afraid of called out our names. Just great, the boss heard our conversation. His voice was gruff, "Stop talking about sex. It's not good for the business. Sakura, that's enough scrubbing. Get back to work."

I made an ugly face. He just _had_ to blame me. Fuming still as I exchanged the bucket with the pitcher on the counter, I walked away with saying a word to Gaito or even glancing at him. The fake smile I put on practically spread from ear to ear.

"Hello," I greeted, a little too friendly at the moment and lifted the icy pitcher, "More soda?"

"Sure," man said in a hasty tone and went back to his conversation on his cell phone.

I peered at the surface of the soda, just making sure that it had ice in it. It did. But before I could even extend my short arm forward and pour the drink in the customer's empty cup, I saw Sasuke's _face_ in it!

I screamed and randomly threw the pitcher. At that point, it felt like I was drowning in icy water. My hands were shaking as I stretched them out ruefully toward the angry man in front of me. He was coated in sticky sweet soda from head to toe and his mouth hung open from anger. I thought I was going to be killed.

"Sakura!"

Oh, _crap_! It was the boss's husky voice that growled out from behind me . . . again. Feebly I turned around, still a little crouched down, and didn't have to ask what I did wrong. I knew I was in deep, deep shit.

He spoke through gritted teeth. I could see he tried to keep his voice from sounding like he was angry, but it didn't work. "Why don't you take a day off, will ya?"

Quickly, I walked away from the table that caused all of the attention. My hands were racing, trying to untie the big knot of the apron behind my back. When I managed to get out of it, I stuffed it in my backpack and ran out the door. I could hear the boss's voice repeatedly apologize to the upset customer when the door closed.

I am _so_ dead when I come back for work tomorrow.

**So dead.**

_More_ then dead.

It was only 4:53 and already the sky began to darken. So much for a day off.

I was getting close to home. And cars were parked everywhere. The first thing that came to mind was:

-Sigh- Another teenage party.

The music was turned up so loud, I could feel the concrete shaking underneath my feet. But then I suddenly realized, dead frozen with fear, where all of this commotion was coming from.

My house.

Where in the world were they? Mom and Kazuki, I mean. They _have_ to be home!

I ran as fast as I could to my house. There were so many teenagers there; I had to squeeze my way through. Then there was Riku, my annoying stepbrother standing by the crowded stairs, kissing a girl maternally with his unyielding lips against hers. I was utterly disgusted. I yanked his hard shoulder away from the girl.

"Hey," he said, smiling, finally looking at me. "You like the party?"

"Are you insane? Where's Mom? And where's Kazuki?"

"Would you calm down? They went bowling with some friends and aren't coming back until midnight or so." I could barely hear him through the boisterous music playing from the stereo and all of the loud talking around us.

I felt my face redden with rage. "Calm down?! Mom and Kazuki are gone for the night, you've decided to throw a wild teenage party, and you're serving . . ." I stopped and picked up an empty beer can off the now dirty carpet, "You're serving them beer?! Explain how I can possibly calm down now!"

Just when I turned around, something rock hard hit my flushed face. My head jerked back and I stumbled to the floor. I was completely pissed off when I felt my cheekbone stinging and the loud laughs in the background.

"Nice dodge!" someone yelled.

More laughs.

"That's it," I muttered as I wobbled on my feet. "I'm calling Mom."

I was dizzy when I squeezed through the sea of people in the kitchen. It took forever to get to the phone.

_Just a little more!_ I encouraged myself as I extended my arm toward the phone.

"Oh, no you're not!" I heard Riku's voice then suddenly someone pulled me back hard from my arm. "You're not calling them!"

"Why not?! I have the right—" I glared at him when he interrupted me.

"Hey! Throw Sakura in the pool!"

I opened my mouth to protest but my face, I could feel it, turn pale. "RIKU!" I yelled but a whole bunch of taller, stronger guys picked me up like I was a feather rather than weighing 109 pounds. Other people nearby cheered as we headed out the back door and near the clear blue pool.

I've reminded Kazuki countless times a while ago that he didn't need to fill the pool up with water. It was in the middle of autumn and would be completely ridiculous . . . like right now.

I didn't know how to swim and suddenly panicked at the last minute when they thrust me in the nine to thirteen feet pool.

They laughed, enjoying the scene of me sinking lower and lower to the bottom. I don't think they know that I couldn't swim and I could feel the air instantly getting sucked out of my lungs as I thrashed about. I didn't know what to do now. No one was going to swim down and get me out.

Their laughs faded, making me think I was just having a terrifying dream.

My heart thudded faster than ever as I sunk into darkness.

--

It was all too soon when I heard voices panicking. I didn't move. I didn't even crack an eye open. I was simply too out of the world, like Mom always said.

"Someone, breathe into her!" that familiar silky voice sounded heavy, he panted. Before I could even flutter my eyes open to tell him that I was conscious, someone pinched my nose and kind of held it there.

. . . And then kissed me!

Well, that was what I though but then that person blew a lungful of air into my mouth. I gasped, turning to the side as I coughed. I coughed so hard, I thought blood was going to spurt out.

I turned toward my savior and my eyes widened. What the hell was _he_ doing here?!

"Hi, Sakura, I'm glad to see you're awake," he said, smiling that same smile.

I wasn't able to do anything. I clutched my sore throat and breathed heavy breaths.

". . . Sai," I choked.

--

**Okay, so that's that. One freakishly long chapter too (well, for me). **

**If you don't know who Sai is yet, I'm not sure I'll be able to explain who he is because he comes in when Naruto and the rest are 15 and a half or so. **

**Thanks for reading people! I love you guys so much!! **

**(Next update would be sooner than this one, thank god!) **

**With much love, **

**Duha **


End file.
